Strategy Guides
Here are also some helpful tips and tricks to be successful in the game *If you're just starting out, try to get to Townhall 6 as soon as possible. You will be able to build the ancient relic and have five heroes halls. The ancient relic will allow you to start the campaign clash, earning at least 50 jewels as a daily reward. *Join or create a guild as soon as possible! When you join a guild you will be able to participate in Battle Royale earning at least 50 jewels as a daily reward. *Participate in Lords League challenges! Even if you don't care about winning, starting 5 lords league challenges per day will earn you 50 jewels. You can do this very quickly if you don't care about winning by starting the battle, dropping 1 hero, and then ending it. You will be able to start another battle right away. *Level up your heroes halls! Once your hero hall reaches level 3 you can use hero aid, at lvl 5 you can use two aids. *Aids give higher % bonuses based on their level. Only rare and epic heroes give unique aid bonuses. *When raiding it is usually best to spawn in front of heroes to take them out first that way you can overwhelm them at rather than they overwhelm you towards the middle or end of the raid when your heroes and troops die or seperate. *Certain heroes have lower/slower attack mercenaries but have high HP (example, Pounder, Blockhead, Savage Chief). These types of Heroes are best deployed/dropped first during battle while being backed up by heroes that have lower HP but higher ATK mercenaries with mercenary bonus skills (example, Pyro Pete, Skull Mage, Chiron). 'Hero Skills and Pairings' Leader Type heroes have skills that apply to a certain type of mercenary. For example, Skull mage grants increased ATK and ATK Rate to wizards. This bonus does not only apply to Skull Mage's wizards but also to any other wizards that are on the battlefield. Therefore, if you deploy skull mage and glory priestess and use Skull Mages skill, all the wizards on the battlefield will gain that ability. Hero Aid Pairings Every rare and epic hero has a unique aid skill. Many of these heroes have aid skills that only apply to heroes with certain mercenaries. For example, Pyro Pete adds a bonus to Sharpshooters. Putting Pyro Pete on a hero that has Sharpshooter mercenaries is ideal. If you put him on a hero with any other mercenary type that aid skill will not apply. Always check the aid skill and make sure you are applying it properly. ADVANCED GAMEPLAY GUIDE by TheW83 Hero Skills Stack - Certain heroes apply bonuses to mercenaries. If you have two heroes that both apply skill bonuses to the same mercenary type the bonuses will stack. An example of this is the use of Dark Rider with Blockhead. Dark Rider's skill increases the ATK and DMG reduction of executioners while Blockhead's skill increases the ATK Rate and SPD of executioners. If you execute both of these skills in the same time period they will stack. Passive Talents - Passive talents can make a huge difference in gameplay. As you save up enough gems and have the heroes you want to work with for a while it may be beneficial to not only open up all passive talents but to try for specific talents to meet your needs for that hero. For example, if you have savage chief his skill restores HP based on an amount plus his ATK. It would be a good idea to try to get passive talents that increase ATK so that his skill restores more HP. These talents would be "Will to Fight" (adds a specific ATK amount) and "Blessed Weapons" (adds a specific DMG amount, this should apply to the ATK stat). Stat Calculations '- There are two applications to stats, the base stat and the percent bonus stat. Percent bonuses are all combined and added together onto the base stat. Let's say for example You have a Pounder that shows 49,500 HP. Pounder two "Cast in Iron" passive talents totaling 10% HP bonus. You then add an aid in slot 1 a lvl 50 Savage Chief with a lvl 3 aid skill. At lvl 50 he grants a 15% HP bonus and an aid skill bonus of 5%. You may think the aid bonuses totaling 20% would be based on the 49500 HP giving you 59400 HP. But in reality the 49,500 you see is showing your 10% passive talent bonus. The base HP is 45000. The 20% of aid bonuses applies to the existing 10% HP bonus totalling 30% onto 45000. Your actual HP total with the aid would be 58500. This rule applies to all heroes and mercenaries. With mercenaries it can be complicated because there are hero passive talent bonuses, aid skill bonuses, mercenary passive talent bonuses, and ancient relic spell bonuses. Keep this in mind before spending a lot on something you believe may earn you more ATK or HP than you will actually get. '''Mercenary Passive Talents '- When your heroes mercenaries are leveled to 30 you have the option to do buy a passive Talent. The passive Talent increases the ATK and HP (of varying amounts depending on the mercenary type). The Talents have five levels. As an example, Wizards lvl 1 talent is spell boost and increases 10% HP and 20% ATK. (remember this is BASE ATK/HP increase, not the number that currently is showing in the ATK field). For lvl 2 spell boost it says ATK +40%, HP +20%. This does NOT increase 40% ATK or 20% HP. It merely increases your spell boost from the previous. So it actually is increasing your base ATK & HP by 20% and 10% respectively. It seems very sneaky (they may change it in the future) as you don't get get a preview of what your ATK/HP will be with the spell boost and the spell boosts are NOT cheap. Keep this in mind! 'Calculating Stats with Evolve '- Evolving your heroes can be pretty pricey and sometimes you may not get the results you expected. For example, let's look at Pounder. He is lvl 125 with 1 glory and stationed in your Heroes Hall with 153k HP. He has 10% worth of cast in iron HP boost passive talents, an additional 6% from hero aid boosts, and 60% from a hero aid (lvl 130). Pounder is evolved to Leo and you wish to evolve to Virgo (Finesse Tenacity 2). How much HP will Pounder have after this evolve? First we must find his base HP. Add up all the % HP bonuses up. HP Bonuses = 10% (cast in iron), 66% (Hero aid), 15% (Finesse Tenacity 1) Your total percentage bonuses equal 91%. Now you must subtract the 7500 HP from finesse tenacity 1 from 153k and then figure the base HP before the percentages. (Base HP+91%)+7500 = 153,000 The base HP is approximately 76,180. Now that you have that you can calculate the effect of the Leo evolve (Finesse Tenacity Lvl2). You might figure it like this: (76180+(10%+66%+15%+50%))+7500+20000= 211,094 HP '''(THIS IS WRONG!) There is an important factor missed in the calculation above. The Leo evolve is not an ADDITION to the Aries evolve (Finesse Tenacity lvl 1) but rather a change of it (same as the mercenary passive talent above). So you would completely factor out finesse tenacity 1 from the equation: (76180+(10%+66%+50%))+20000= 192,167 HP (CORRECT!) As you can see there is a BIG difference between those two calculations. Figuring out what your results will be before spending some hard earned mutagen and shards can really help you decide if it's worth it for you at that time. This same calculation applies to Finesse Strength (ATK bonus) lvl 1 and 2 and should be the same for all heroes with similar evolve bonuses.